Tom Mason
Thomas "Tom" Mason 'is the current second in command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Before the invasion, Tom was an American History professor at Boston University. In his wildest dreams, he would never imagine that his vast knowledge of warfare would be used in an actual war, much less a war against invaders from another planet. His wife was murdered at the hands of the invading aliens and his son, Ben, was captured by them. It is Tom's duty to protect the rest of his family including his oldest son Hal and his youngest son Matt. Despite Tom's commitment to his new duties, his primary duty is still to rescue his son Ben; whom he manages to rescue in Silent Kill. In the first season finale, he lets himself be taken by the Slenders when they promise that, if he does what they want, they will stop his son from turning into a Skitter. 'Story 'Pre-Retreat' Prior to the invasion, Tom taught American History at Boston University. He and his wife, RebeccaRebecca Mason, had three children, Hal, Ben, and Matt. During the initial attacks he joined up with the Massachusetts Militia to protect his family. However early on, he lost his wife, then his middle son Ben was captured. Since then he has become even more determined to protect his other two sons, Matt and Hal, while resolving to find Ben and bring him home. 'Going to Ground' 'The Retreat From Boston' Six months later, the Massachusetts Militia is attempting to keep Boston from being occupied, with very little success. Tom and Hal are attempting to scavenge food in a suburb of Boston called Back Bay, when Mechs , the artificially intelligent robot aliens, begin to take down resistance members. Tom and Hal grab a food cart and begin to wheel it down the street and Tom sees Hal being targeted by a Mech and pushes him out of the way, saving Hal but losing the valuable food. They continue to duck and cover behind cars as they run to the barricade further down the road. Resistance members give them cover fire as they dive through a hole to the other side. However the victory is short lived as the Mech fires a missile blowing up the barricade and killing the resistance members on top. Tom quickly pulls his son to his feet and drags him into a store to hide. They then witness Skitters hunting down a young wounded teenager, strapping him up with a harness. Hal attempts to bolt but Tom grabs him and pulls him out the back door, recognizing that the position is lost. As they duck out the back they run into another squad led by Captain Weaver who informs them that the Skitters and Mechs had taken most of the Commons and that they are ordered to fall back by Commander Porter. Tom argues that to lose this part of town will be to lose the city which Weaver says he knows but can't do anything about it. Suddenly, an alien ship flies over head and drops a nuke on Southern Boston. As they feel the back blast, another resistance fighter hysterically runs towards them screaming that South Boston is lost. They shush her before she attracts Skitters and they begin their retreat back to the Militia HQ. As they arrive back at the base, they are joined by Jimmy Boland, another fighter in the 2nd Mass. He asks about casualties, and Hal informs him of Cpt. Jameson's death, which Jimmy points out, leaves the 2nd Mass leaderless. As Tom walks into the main base, he takes in the sight of civilians trying to make do with what they have. He looks for his youngest son, Matt, finding him asleep off to the side. As he lifts him up to move him away from the others, the Militia doctor, Anne Glass, approaches, asks about how the day went. He regretfully informs her that the enemy took Back Bay, and that the only food he managed to get out was a can of tuna. She then shows him the drawings Matt had made that day, saying he is making progress as he drew his whole family. Before Tom can take Matt to go to bed, he's called to report to Commander Porter. The briefing was already underway when Tom reported in. Porter informs him that they are leaving the city. Tom is shocked, knowing that Ben is still in there captured. Porter reminds him that he is not the only one with kids missing. Weaver attempts to back him up, at least on the point that they should stay and fight, but Porter counters saying that this area has been picked clean of food and weapons, and that more importantly, the skitters would start picking up large groups of humans. He goes on to detail his plan to split up the Militia based on regiment and go to ground with groups of 100 fighters and 200 civilians. To Tom's surprise and shock, he gives the 2nd Massachusetts to Cpt. Weaver and makes Tom Weaver second in command. After Porter dismisses them, Tom hangs back to try and understand Porter's reasoning. Porter explains to him that it has to be Weaver due to Weaver's army training and military experience. Tom at first objects but is mollified when Porter says that he put Tom as his second in order to ensure the safety of the civilians. Tom understands and as he leaves, Porter reminds him that it’s not over yet. Later that night, Tom assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with the others, he began moving guns and ammo while listening to war stories from Anthony and Click. The main story told was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. As the story winds down, he sees Hal staring at the Mothership in Boston, which hadn't moved since yesterday. Hal says he wants to get inside and kill the leader of the aliens, causing others to say their own ideas. Tom, remembering some stuff from the history books, adds some ideas that have worked from history, such as tunneling underneath it. However, Anthony stops him, telling him to stop with the history lesson, and they all go back to work. Hal asks him if he thinks it would work, and Tom tells him that it has in the past. Then, Hal asks him to back off a bit when they're around others, which Tom realizing that his son is embarrassed by his history lessons, agrees to tone it down a bit. Hal thanks him and walks off, leaving Tom to stare at the Mothership. 'Exodus' The following morning is filled with energy as the 2nd Mass begins to move out, shepherding the civilians. Tom finds Anne and her assistant, Lourdes, preparing the last of the wounded and crippled to be moved. Lourdes informs him that they sent out the last of the stretcher cases and are finishing up now. Tom compliments the doctor, saying that she's good, which Anne modestly replies 'Practice makes perfect.' She tells him that there is a silver lining in all this, as if there wasn't a war, which she would be giving flu shots and dealing with neurotic mothers. Tom smiles and replies by saying he would be grading midterms, or rather trying to avoid them. Anne smiles, then shows worry on her face and asks what the plan is. Tom is quiet for the moment then says they are retreating, regrouping, returning, and then getting their revenge, and then walks off to meet up with Cpt. Weaver. Weaver tells him that they plan on checking out a Sundash in Belmont for food, as the ShopSmarts are too close to the main city, and were sure to be traps. Tom readily agrees, but Weaver rebukes him anyway saying he doesn't have to agree, just follow his orders. Tom then goes to sit next to Matt, who asks why they are leaving. Tom tells his son that they are going someplace better. Matt, saddened, says it’s the 8th and asks about his birthday party. Tom reassures his son that they'll do something when they get settled. He then goes gets his weapon locked and loaded. When finished, he notices a large stack of book, and picks up two, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, and A Tale of Two Cities. He weighs them both in his hand and picks the latter, and moves out with the rest of the regiment. As they move away from town, Tom is walking with Anne, when she points out a house she remembers, because it was one of her patients. She tells him that her husband has a landscape painting there. Tom smiles, and points out that 400 years ago, Native Americans lived here before Small Pox wiped them out. Anne says "Ever the history professor" and then wonders what will be here in another 400 years. Tom answers optimistically "Hopefully Humans" 'One Step Forward, Two Steps Back' When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Hal comes back from scouting, reporting to Tom and Weaver that other places have been picked cleaned as well. Weaver sighs, saying how if it was just the fighters, they could keep going, but now they are in a predicament. Tom replies, saying their only options are the Shopsmarts back near Boston. Weaver tells Tom that they can't go back looking for more food as the numbers are too large, causing Tom to volunteer to go back. Weaver, not convinced Tom can pull it off, only gives him six fighters, a pickup truck, and as much as ammo as they can carry, but no RPGs or C4. Tom, determined to prove Weaver wrong, says they'll make do. Weaver lets him know that they will continue west, along the commuter rail, and that they will meet at the Littleton Bridge. Anne, overhearing the conversation, approaches him, asking if he is sure about doing this. Tom doesn't answer, and asks her to look after Matt. She says she will, but before she can say anything else, Hal walks up to his dad, saying he's coming with him. Tom turns him down, wanting him to stay with the group, but is convinced when Hal says Weaver is more likely to get him killed. Karen, eavesdropping on the conversation, shouts out that he needs two scouts. Tom relents and tells them to find Dai, Click, Anthony, and one other to come with them. As Tom is gathering supplies onto the pickup, Dai finds him. Tom asks if he is in, he agrees without hesitation. Tom then lets him know that Weaver is keeping all the heavy stuff, which Dai replies by silently pulling out a stick of C4 and handing it to him, before moving to help Jimmy with his ammo. Tom, surprised by this, asks him where he got it, which Dai simply replies with a don't ask look. Tom continues to pack up supplies while Matt worriedly asks him repeatedly if he'll be at the meet up location. Hal tells him to give it a rest, while Tom continues to reassure his youngest son that he will be there. Matt tells him he already knows what he is gong to wish for. Tom inquires what it is, and Matt is hesitant at first, but caves saying he wishes everything would go back to normal, including having his mom and Ben back. Tom hugs his son and tells him he wishes that too, and reassures him that it will get better. Hal then distracts Matt with high fives, taking some pressure off Tom, and after saying good byes tells him to 'hang in there old man' as they prepare to head back into the city. After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Tom gathered up Jimmy, Hal, Click, Anthony, Karen, and Dai to plan their raid into Boston. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road and they needed to know which on to avoid Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. As Hal and Karen begin to leave, Tom calls his oldest son over asking if he needs any more 'hollow nose' rounds. Hal corrects him, saying its hollow point, but says he could use another clip, which Tom corrects saying mag. As Hal walks off, he comments on how before the invasion Tom would worry about Hal riding to his friend's house cause he didn't have a bike light, and now 8 months later, he's offering Hal extra ammo. Tom sighs and says things change, but as Hal continues to walk away, says somethings don't. Hal pauses then turns around and hugs his dad, telling him to be safe which Tom replies same to you, before Hal gets on his bike and leaves with Karen. 'Close Encounters' Hal and Karen leave the group to search for aliens. Hal sees "Mechs" and "harnessed" kids with them. It is there that he sees his brother, Ben. He immediately returns to tell his father. They are both overjoyed, yet Tom insists that they stick with the mission at hand. Hal disagrees and tries to go and find his brother. Tom wrestles him to the ground and convinces him to do the job the "right way". ("Live and Learn") The group finds a supply store with food and scout the area for aliens. Finding none, they load the food into the truck. Hal is attacked by a "skitter". Tom fires at it and his son runs away. A Mech is alerted and comes after Tom. Hal stops the Mech from hurting his father by firing at it. It then runs after Hal. Tom puts a C-4 in a shopping kart and wheels it next to the Mech, killing it. The Skitter comes after Tom, but Dai shoots it. The alien dies slowly after its gun wound and the group observes it before it dies. ("Live and Learn") The six fighters return and Tom informs Weaver of their success. He then tells Weaver that he and Hal must go looking for Ben. Weaver declines and says the must raid the armory for weapons. Tom tells him after that; they will go and find him. Before the 2nd Mass leaves the city, Hal gives his brother his birthday gift. The children of the 2nd Mass. play with it as the adults watch. Weaver tells Tom it is time to leave and they all mount out on foot. ("Live and Learn") At the Acton Armory, Tom and the other members gather to see if aliens are present. Hal throws a tennis ball to the entrance, hoping that the dog will go for the ball. The dog moves forward, barking and a "Mech" appears. Before it can kill the dog, Jimmy stops it, compromising their position. They all move before the Mech attacks. The next morning, Tom informs Weaver about the previous night's events. He tells Tom to return again tonight. Anne then confronts Weaver about the current sleeping situation, where civilians are living in tents and the fighters in houses. Anne deems it unfair, yet Weaver believes the soldiers need proper rest. Anne and Tom then discuss "civilians vs. the military". Anna believes that the civilians deserve a greater role in the 2nd Mass; Tom says that civilians are "both a responsibility and a hindrance." Later that night, the group gets ready. Jimmy is told that Click will be going in his place which disappoints him. At the Armory, Click is shot by two arrows and as he goes down shoots someone in the leg. It is revealed not to be aliens, but a group of outlaws who capture the group. The outlaws, led by a man named John Pope, take the group to an auditorium, tying them up. Pope interrogates them and Tom responds to all his answers. Pope pulls a gun on Tom, but Hal tells him that they can help him get weapons. Hal is led out of the auditorium by Margaret, a woman in Pope's gang, who gives him one hour to go back and get guns from the 2nd Mass. Tom and Pope discuss the aliens and Tom discovers that Pope is a gifted fighter. Tom asks for a beer and untied by Pope, who notices Tom eying his brother's sidearm. He confronts him about it and Tom asks "What would you do?" Hal returns with Anne, and they are both escorted back into the auditorium by Margaret. Anne offers her assistance in relation to Pope's wounded brother, Billy. She bandages up his leg and Pope leaves him, Cueball and Margaret in charge of the prisoners as he and his other outlaws attempt to rob the 2nd Mass. Billy tells Karen to stand up and show her body, aggravating Margaret, who kills Billy and Cueball. She then lets the hostages go. As Pope and his group load up the car, Tom and the other militia fire at them with guns, killing some of Pope's men. Tom offers him and ultimatum, "Join or die." Pope declines and waits for the alien's attack. An airship flies above Pope, who drives away, allowing his men to be killed by the ships. Pope pulls aside not far away, trying to escape, but Weaver pulls a gun on him, taking him hostage. The next day, Weaver talks to Tom about the events that occurred the previous night. He then hands Pope over to Tom, who puts him in custody. Tom meets up with Matt for a quick game of catch. After, Tom, Hal, Karen, Dai, Anthony and Margaret go in search for Ben at a local hospital. ("The Armory") Tom, Hal, Karen, Anthony, Dai and Margaret watch as kids with harnesses collect scrap metal for the aliens. Tom sees his son, Ben and the group prepare to grab him. Karen accidentally knocks a loose piece of rock from the building, alerting the aliens and the group runs away. Back at the school, parents of harnessed kids come over and ask Tom if he saw anything. Mike tells them to back off as more and more badger Tom for the information. Col. Porter tells Tom that a doctor has a theory on how to remove the harnesses and that he wants to test it on Ben. Porter then tells him to bring Ben back safely. Tom meets up with Matt who heard that when a harness is removed, the kids die. Tom reassures his son that Ben will be fine. Col. Porter calls a briefing for the fighters in a classroom. Long-distance communication collapsed when the Skitters detonated their EMP attack at the start of the invasion six months ago, leaving the resistance to have to rely on sending scouts to physically run west to try to find out more information, and the runners have finally returned. Porter reports that they contacted another human resistance militia in the outskirts of Chicago, who in turn told them that they had contacted other resistance cells in Oklahoma and Texas, with fuzzy reports of surviving human resistance cells as far away as California. The Massachusetts resistance cell is no longer alone, and they are going to begin coordinating a nation-wide guerrilla war against the aliens. Col. Porter says this means they have to start thinking tactically, gathering reconnaissance on Skitter tactics, technology, and troop deployments. Later, Tom finds Anne and Lourdes, and Anne tells Tom about Dr. Harris. Tom knows Harris and the two of them discuss Ben and Tom's late wife, Rebecca. Tom, Hal, Karen, Dai and Mike go to find Ben. Tom and Mike hide behind rubble. Mike sees his son and runs toward him, despite the danger of the Mechs and Skitters. Mike grabs his son and Tom destroys a Mech. Another Mech, however, blows up a car, which knocks Tom out. Dai grabs him and takes him in their vehicle, leaving Hal and Karen behind. Later, in a dark alley, Tom wakes up with Dai, Mike and his son. Dai tells Tom that Hal and Karen were left behind. Tom goes to find them and is attacked by a Skitter, but Tom shoots two of its legs off with a shotgun and beats it half-to-death. Tom returns to the school with the Skitter and deems it a "Prisoner of War". Tom finds Hal alive and Hal tells his father of what he witnessed. Tom explains that the Nazis used similar tactics against Allied POW's in World War II: if one prisoner managed to escape, they would execute entire groups but leave one witness behind, to let the Allies know the harsh reprisal they would exact. The Skitters let Tom escape because they want to discourage the human resistance from attempting to free more harnessed children. Tom returns to the school and finds Anne. He reveals that Hal blames himself for Karen's abduction and is not taking it well. Tom asks Anne where he can find Dr. Harris. Harris drinks, watching the captured Skitter. Tom confronts him about his deceased wife. It is revealed that Harris abandoned Tom's wife and left her to die when the attacks began. Tom punches Harris in the face in anger. ("Prisoner of War") In Eight Hours Tom is able to cause significant damage to the Slender structure in the city with a carefully aimed Mech rocket after the aliens retreat when the Mass uses a jamming frequency to confuse the aliens. He hits a ship that crashes in to the side of the structure causing significant damage. Ha he and Weaver are returning to base they encounter the harnessed Karen and approach her. Tom asks her why she is there and she says the aliens brought her here because they don't understand; has she speaks an alien ship lands and a slender emerges. Karen explains that they aliens had not expected such resistance from the humans and that humanity's efforts has interested them. They want to talk. Tom is furious at this since the aliens obviously thought Earth was going to be an easy target and after killing millions and stealing children they now want to negotiate. However, Karen tells him that the Overlords want him to go with them and that in return, they will tell how to stop Ben's transformation into a skitter. Tom agrees and takes Karen's extended hand, leaving his gun behind him as well as a shocked Weaver who desperately tries to convince Tom not to go with them. 'Prisoner' Tom is held on an alien ship for three months where he is subjected to torture and other unknown events. He is eventually brought before an Overlord to hear a proposition; the aliens will set aside a "neutral" zone where humans will be allowed to live in exchange for the surrender of the Resistance. Tom likens this to a concentration camp and demands to know why the aliens are really here but is rebuffed. The Overlords are revealed to consider humans primitive and naturally aggressive; claiming that invasion was the only cause of action with mankind despite Tom's protest that they are just focusing on mankind's darker history. Tom flat out refuses the proposal and manages to attack the Overlord with a Skitter weapon before he is subdued. Later Tom is released along with other captured human who all refused the same offer. Tom meets a woman, Bonnie Garcia, from the Resistance in Vermont. After the ship takes off the skitter who was on the ship with Tom orders a Mech to kill the entire group except for Tom, letting him go. Personality Tom is a kind-hearted and brave man. Originally a family man, Tom's life was changed forever after the invasion started. Even as the war continues, Tom stays true to his principles, refusing to leave his captured son behind. Tom is an optimist who wants to see the best in people, as seen with his interactions with Daniel Weaver about letting John Pope into the 2nd Mass, while Tom suggested that Pope be allowed to join due to his experience in fighting Skitters, Weaver wanted to kill him for trying to steal from the 2nd Mass. Tom is also an experienced leader. Even before being selected as second-in-command of the 2nd Mass, Tom has led several scout teams. His leadership abilities are complimented by his extensive knowledge of military history, comparing the invasion to several invasions in human history. This knowledge allows him to study the skitter's tactics and see what they are trying to do such as when they have a group of kids killed because one was rescued. He also shows a remarkable level of compassion towards civilians, as he and Anne Glass believe they serve a greater role in the 2nd Mass; maintaining humanity's hope. He is also shown to have a strong relationship with Anne such as when they joke together and when she tells him the truth that she doesn't have any pictures of her family to put up. They are also shown holding hands when the children are escorted away. Their relationship turns from a strong friendship throughout the first season to a romantic one when Tom kisses Anne in the season finale just as he is about to leave to find Captain Weaver. Tom has a very complicated relationship with Captain Weaver, one mixed with wariness and respect. They reach an understanding at the end of the season and share a friendly moment when they attack the Mothership. Weaver admitted that he needed Tom because he was the one who pulled him back when he went too far and provided a voice of reason. For this reason, after Tom left with the Skitters, Weaver didn't give anyone the role of second-in-command. Appearances *Live and Learn *The Armory *Prisoner of War *Grace *Silent Kill *Sanctuary (Part 1) *Sanctuary (Part 2) *What Hides Beneath *Mutiny *Eight Hours *Worlds Apart *Shall We Gather at the River *Compass *Young Bloods Famous Quotes *''"Red Sox-Yankees '04 we can beat them."'' (Referring to the skitters as the Yankees. In 2004 the Red Sox were down 3-0 in the ALCS and came back to win 4 straight games then win the World Series.) *'Anne: '''I wonder what'll be here in another 400 years. *'Tom: Hopefully, people. *Tom: 'It wasn’t enough for them to take him away from me once...'They're still trying. *'''Tom: ''(to the Overlord who controls a harnessed Karen) ''You thought this was going to be easy?! Superior forces, superior weapons! You kill millions of people, you steal our children and NOW you want to negotiate?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US?! Gallery Tom Mason 1.jpg Tom Mason 2.jpg Fs eps102 gallery13 313x470.jpg Fs eps102 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps102 gallery06 512x341.jpg Fs eps102 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps102 gallery01 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery08 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery07 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery06 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery02 313x470.jpg Fs eps104 gallery05 512x341.jpg Week 3.png Kingdom_fallingskiesmanson_2.jpg|This was made by my friend Jayn so Thanks Jayn :) Fs eps109 gallery15 313x470.jpg Fs eps109 gallery09 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery06 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery02 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery01 313x470.jpg Fs eps108 gallery11 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery03 512x341.jpg 252233_485782074781180_1360611018_n.jpg 198280_485782648114456_685615151_n.jpg 182575_485782421447812_897816589_n.jpg 580007_485781944781193_525639198_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment